memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Chicken
[[file:chicken.jpg|thumb|A chicken raised by Bringloidi settlers. showed numerous chickens that were transported aboard the .)}}]] A chicken (Gallus gallus domesticus) is a small domesticated avian animal originally native to the planet Earth.Real-life knowledge. As animals Chickens have been brought out into the galaxy by Human colonists living on other planets. One such extra-Solar settlement was the Bringloidi colony on Bringloid V in the Bringloid system. ( ) Scotty once jokingly claimed to have sacrificed a chicken and two goats to a computer in order to convince the technology to function again, in reference to an ancient practice of those who believed Lucien's magic. ( ) When describing the walking huts of Baba Yaga on the planet Mussourgsky, Spock said that they had "chicken legs". ( ) The 's security chief, Peter "Pug" Joseph, felt that Binderian anatomy looked like that of a plucked, beakless chicken. He suggested that Binderian Ensign Obal would be happier in a different department, but Obal was resolute in his resolve to be a security officer. Obal was also subjected to cruel remarks about his chicken-like anatomy from Ensign Joseph Caber. ( ) In the year 2380, Q referred to the as a "de-boned chicken of a starship", a derogatory reference to the vessel's hull damage that had required a major refit after collision with Scimitar, the previous year. ( ) As food Chicken meat and eggs are widely eaten on Earth, and are a main component of many Human foods. ( ) An ancient Human joke is one which an exotic or unfamiliar type of food is said to taste "just like chicken." David Rabin and Spock invoked this joke repeatedly while stranded in Vulcan's Forge on , referring to hayalit, Starfleet-issue ration bars, and ''plomeek'' soup. ( }}) When Robin Lefler's father explained plasma to her in 2354, she kept thinking he was talking about a gooey sauce for her chicken. ( ) William Riker theorized that the chickens cultivated by the Bandi had an alternative diet than their Earth cousins, the eggs available in his Farpoint Station breakfast were distinctly green, and didn't appear appetizing. ( ) :Riker seemed to have reason to believe that the Bandi's chickens were of the Earth variety, raised on the Bandi world. Although he didn't realize it at the time, the green eggs were probably created by the station itself. Chicken dishes * arroz con pollo * asparagus chicken * almond chicken * barbecued chicken * cashew chicken * chicken cacciatore * chicken Kiev ( ) * chicken à la King * chicken paprikash ( ) * chicken parmigiana ( }}) * chicken and rice ( }}) * chicken salad ( }}; ) * chicken sandwich ** chicken tuna sandwich ( ) * chicken à la Sisko * chicken soup ( }}; ) ** chicken broth ( }}) ** chicken consommé ( }}) ** chicken noodle soup ** chicken-and-quadrotriticale soup ** chicken vegetable soup * Chicken and sun-dried tomatoes * Cornish hen * fried chicken * Hawaiian chicken * tandoori chicken Figurative references The term "chicken" has behavioral connotations in Human language, indicating cowardice. Scotty figuratively referred to Captain Zarlo as being known to him to be "the most chicken commander in the Fleet!" ( ) In similar connotations, "playing a game of chicken" is a Human term referring to engaging an opponent in a contest that ends when one side backs down, out of fear. Chakotay introduced a plan to Tom Paris of playing chicken with the computer-controlled while flying the Delta Flyer. ( | }}) "Chicken" was a term used by human slaves to refer to Tseetsk, such as the Regent of Koorn Drraagh. ( ) Appendices References External links * * category:earth animals category:earth foods